ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Radioactive Man (The Simpsons character)
Radioactive Man is a fictional fictional comic book superhero in the animated sitcom The Simpsons. Role in The Simpsons Radioactive Man acquired his nuclear superpowers after surviving an atomic bomb explosion when his pants became caught in a barbed wire fence and he was unable to escape. His sidekick is Fallout Boy, and his catchphrase is "Up and atom!" (a pun on the phrase "up and at 'em"). Within the Simpsons universe, Radioactive Man was created by Morty Mann. He has been portrayed in many media since his debut in "Radioactive Man" #1 in 1952. In addition to comic books, he was featured in at least one 1940s or 1950s era black-and-white serial, sponsored by Laramie Cigarettes. The serials featured fictional actor Dirk Richter -- a parody of Adam West and George Reeves -- as Radioactive Man, and Buddy Hodges played Fallout Boy. Richter, reportedly born in 1922 (he was said to be 72 years old (and dead) in 1995), was apparently shot to death in a bordello sometime in the 1960sMentioned in The Simpsons episode "Three Men and a Comic Book". (a reference to the mysterious death of George Reeves, the first actor to portray Superman on television). Sometime in the 80s Troy McClure portrayed Radioactive Man in a Radioactive Man movie trilogy. Radioactive Man III featured Krusty the Clown as the presumably main villain Krusto the Evil Clown (a parody of the Joker) and featured Buddy Hodges as Fallout Boy's great grandfather.Advertised on the back cover of Radioactive Man #412. The trilogy consisted of: * "Radioactive Man" * "Radioactive Man II: Bring On The Sequel" * "Radioactive Man III: Oh God, Not Again" In 1995, a Hollywood studio attempted to film a Radioactive Man movie in Springfield. The movie starred Rainier Wolfcastle (Springfield's answer to Arnold Schwarzenegger), as Radioactive Man. The role of Fallout Boy was cast from local children. Bart Simpson, a huge Radioactive Man fan, tried out for the part, but it went to his pal, Milhouse Van Houten, due to Bart being an inch too short. The origin of Fallout Boy was changed for the movie: Rod Runtledge acquires superpowers after getting run over by an x-ray truck and blasted in the face by the x-ray machine it was transporting. Still trapped under the truck, he meets Radioactive Man when the superhero arrives on the scene to lift it off him. Krusty the Clown was cast as villains Dr. Clownius and Silly Sailor. Wolfcastle is incapable of saying the "Up and Atom!" catchphrase correctly; it always comes out as "Up and at them," rendered as "Up and at zem," on account of Wolfcastle's German accent. The movie was never completed due to budget overruns caused by constant price-gouging by Springfield vendors, and Milhouse snapping from the pressure of the role, and refusing to continue to portray Fallout Boy - former child actor Mickey Rooney attempted to take over the role, with predictably miserable results. The unfinished project was presumably shelved. There was also a campy early 1970s TV series suspiciously resembling the Batman TV series, and boasted the appearance of an extremely "flamboyant" supervillain called "The Scoutmaster", who resembled Paul Lynde. A knock-off of Radioactive Man exists. This comic book character is known as "Radiation Dude". Instead of using Radioactive Man's clever catchphrase "up and atom!" he just says "up and let's go." In the episode "Husbands and Knives", it was revealed that comic writer Alan Moore had written several issues of Radioactive Man. He made Radioactive Man a heroin addicted Jazz Critic who had no powers. The Bongo Comic Radioactive Man has escaped from the fictional world of Bart Simpson to appear in a real comic book intermittently published by Bongo Comics, which has also published, since 1994, a number of comics featuring Bart Simpson, the Simpson family, and other characters from the television show. Issue #1 of the Bongo comic differs from RM #1 as seen in Simpsons episode "Three Men and a Comic Book". While featuring a similar scenario and accident (Claude getting his trousers caught on barbed wire just before a mega-bomb explodes. This is a parody of Bruce Banner getting caught by the Gamma Bomb in Incredible Hulk #1), the Bongo series' Claude was not wearing tattered clothes. In the books, Claude's survival is due in part to a large thunderbolt-shaped shard of metal embedded in his head by the explosion. Claude would attempt to remove the bolt throughout the book series, but each attempt has nasty consequences which results in it being put back in his scalp again. Additionally, the bolt's presence would save his life numerous times in increasingly bizarre ways. Maintaining the satirical standards of the television show, these comics often parody genre comic books, and the reader can follow the evolution of Radioactive Man from a 1950s irradiated hero through the politically reactionary or radical years of the 1960s and 1970s, and the dark, troubled years of the 1980s and 1990s comic book hero. Indeed, one comic displays a startling similarity to Alan Moore's Watchmen, with Radioactive Man taking the part of state-supported hero Doctor Manhattan. The comics are published as if they were the actual Simpsons universe's Radioactive Man comics; a "1970s"-published comic features a letter written by a ten-year-old Marge Bouvier, for instance. Within the Bongo Comics, Radioactive Man is secretly Claude Kane III, a millionaire playboy whose personality was well-intentioned, but bumbling and not overly bright. In addition (which became a recurring storyline element), Claude's personality was permanently stuck in a conservative 1950s outlook on everything, no matter what the time era in question was. A running gag is that in order to preserve his secret identity, Claude is constantly wearing various types of hats, in order to conceal the lightning bolt-shaped shrapnel sticking out of his head. Simpsons Super Spectacular is a series published by Bongo Comics. It was first released in June 2006, containing 5 stories. The series acts as a continuation of Radioactive Man comics with the inclusion of the Springfield-universe superheroes including Homer as Pieman, Bart as Bartman as well as Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl from Treehouse of Horror X. One of the stories has Bartman and his sidekick Milhouse meet their almost exact equals in Shelbyville. Powers and abilities Throughout most of The Simpsons TV series, very few references to Radioactive Man's actual super powers have been made. As a result, the extent of his powers are not known. It can be inferred that Radioactive Man has some level of superhuman strength and invulnerability. In one Simpsons episode, Bart shows Lisa a comic where Radioactive Man is seen throwing a villain into the sun and quipping, "Hot enough for you?". In the planned Radioactive Man movie, a stunt was filmed in which he easily lifts a car off Fallout Boy. The Bongo comics expanded on his powers, giving him several which parodied those of Superman including super speed, flight, and the power to fire beams of "clean, nuclear heat" from his eyes. He is also bulletproof. Fallout Boy In the series, Fallout Boy first appeared in a 1950s Radioactive Man film serial shown at a comic book convention in the episode "Three Men and a Comic Book", and it was implied that the actor who played Fallout Boy might have been gay. However, unlike many Simpsons characters, he has only made a handful of appearances since. While Radioactive Man is a broad parody of many superheroes, most obviously containing elements of Batman and Superman (and the comic incorporates an origin story similar to Marvel's The Hulk), among others, Fallout Boy is mainly a parody of Robin (with his costume, references as being the 'young ward' of Radioactive Man, his younger age and sidekick status, and his ambiguous sexuality) with elements of Spider-Man (his fictional comic book origin, for example). His catchphrase: "Jiminy jillickers!" Additionally, Fallout Boy also appears in a real-life comic book titled Radioactive Man, published by Bongo Comics (a comic created in part by Matt Groening, the creator of The Simpsons). In these comic books, Fallout Boy's real name is Rod Runtledge, he has a brother named Dodd Runtledge, and they live in Zenith City. Rod is a high school nerd living with his aunt, Aunt June, an obvious reference to Spider-Man's alter ego, Peter Parker, who lives with his Aunt May. Fallout Boy was an average book worm, until one day, he was at a Radioactive demonstration, where he met up with Claude Kane (Radioactive Man). A tall piece of machinery fell towards them. Claude grabbed Rod and jumped over the rail, Claude holding onto the machine. The machine came to life, and as the ray passed through Claude, it hit Rod. Rod then got a pint sized version of RM's powers, and became Fallout Boy. Milhouse was chosen to play Fallout Boy in the Radioactive Man movie when Bart got fired from the project because he was not 4ft 1.5in tall. He is also the origin of the band Fall Out Boy's name (this very band would perform a version of the show's theme song in a season 20 episode). Comic bibliography A list of the issues published so far, plus all other known appearances of Radioactive Man (organized by order released): Pre-Bongo * Simpsons Comics & Stories #1: Features a page from Radioactive Man #418. * Bartman and Radioactive Man #1:This comic book was an ashcan comic included in an issue of "Hero Illustrated", in 1994. It contains a mini poster of Bartman and Radioactive Man. Volume 1 Written by Steve Vance; publishing started 1994. * Radioactive Man #1 ("1952"): The first appearance and origin of Radioactive Man; a parody of Golden Age comics. Specifically parodying early issues of the Incredible Hulk. * Radioactive Man #88 ("1962"): features a "retelling" of the origin of Fallout Boy; a parody of Silver Age Marvel comics. * Radioactive Man #216 ("1972"): a parody of the "relevant" age of 1970s comics, Radioactive Man discovered that Fallout Boy was a hippie spoofing issue #85 of Green Lantern/Green Arrow in which Green Arrow discovered his sidekick Speedy was a heroin addict * Radioactive Man #412 ("1980"): a parody of the "Dark Phoenix" storyline in the X-Men comics. * Radioactive Man #679 ("1986"): a parody of several 1980s comic storylines, particularly Crisis on Infinite Earths, Watchmen and Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. * Radioactive Man #1000 ("1995"): a parody of 1990s comics, including Image Comics' Spawn. * Radioactive Man 80-Page Colossal: a "reprint" of various "previous" Radioactive Man stories; a parody of various Silver Age DC Comics stories, as well as DC's 80 Page Giants, a series of 80-page-long reprints of previous material that DC published in the 1960s. Between volumes * Simpsons Comics #36-39 / Radioactive Man #160 ("1968"): the flip-sides from all four issues form a parody of Jim Steranko's Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. comics. Features Purple Haze, a character who parodies Luke Cage's affinity for Ebonics. * Simpsons Comics #50 / Radioactive Man #99 ("1963"): features a one-page ad parodying the old comic advertisements for Hostess confections; also a backup story, "Planet of the Strange-O's," spoofing Bizarro from Superman's comics. Volume 2 Written by Batton Lash; publishing started 2001. * Radioactive Man #100 ("1963") * Radioactive Man #222 ("1973"): a parody of the early 1970s Marvel Comics. * Radioactive Man #136 ("1966"): a parody of Archie Comics's Mighty Comics line. * Radioactive Man #4 ("1953"): a parody of Marvel Comics science-fiction comics. * Radioactive Man #575 ("1984"): a parody of various independent 1980s comics, particularly Howard Chaykin's American Flagg (Chaykin drew the cover for this issue). * Radioactive Man #106 ("1963"): a parody of Gold Key Comics * Bongo Super-Heroes #7 * Radioactive Man Movie Special: the "official" comic book adaptation of the Radioactive Man movie (as seen in the Simpsons episode "Radioactive Man") * Radioactive Man #197 ("1971"): a parody of the New Gods comics created by Jack Kirby. Despite winning an Eisner, volume 2 was cancelled, and Batton Lash and Radioactive Man were moved into writing smaller stories alongside Bartman stories and other miscellaneous Simpsons vignettes as part of Simpsons Super Spectacular.http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=004181 Accessed: 17 Mar 2007 Post-Volume 2 * Simpsons Super Spectacular #1: Flip side of comic has Radioactive Man in a parody of Charlton Comics's Captain Atom. Three stories are all based on early 1960s Captain Atom stories, as is the cover. * Simpsons Super Spectacular #2: "Bongos" a parody of Kurt Busiek/Alex Ross's Marvels. * Simpsons Super Spectacular #3: Lure Lass and Weasel Woman team-up adventure, battling the Crazy Cat Lady. Radioactive Man makes a short appearance at the end. Also Features "The Coming of Gastritus", a parody of Marvel Comics's Galactus. * Simpsons Super Spectacular #4: Radioactive Man battles the Cane Gang. After a run-in with them, he becomes deathly afraid of radioactivity, an obstacle he overcomes by the end of the issue. * Simpsons Super Spectacular #5: Radioactive Man battles Mufelatto, the Aliment Man in an homage to Metamorpho the Element Man drawn by Ramona Fradon. * Simpsons Super Spectacular #6: "Interminable Crises: The Extreme Alternate Edition" A parody of DC "Crisis" events * Simpsons Super Spectacular #7: "The House of Westinger" A parody of Mort Weisinger era DC Superman comics. * Radioactive Man #711: Produced exclusively for sale at 7-Eleven stores in concert with the release of The Simpsons Movie. http://www.7-eleven.com/sip_rmcb.asp The issue itself gives a brief (8 page) retcon of Radioactive Man's origin, followed by reprints of #4 and Simpsons Comics #50. References External links * Radioactive Man Comics Guide * When Bongos Collide - A website that includes guides to comic book appearances of Radioactive Man. * Radioactive Man at International Catalogue of Superheroes * Radioactive Man Database * Radioactive Man #711 Category:Bongo Comics titles Category:The Simpsons characters Category:Metafictional characters Category:Superheroes Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:1990 introductions